Childhood Friends
by wereleopard
Summary: A case brings Tony in contact with an old friend, Carrie Wells. He feels very alone especially since his father is going to visit. Only Carrie knows what his childhood was like, she had been there. Will the attitudes of his team mates drive Tony away? Will Gibbs do anything to keep the man he loves or will he lose him? SLASH Tibbs, a cynical look at Senior. It's an AU.


Title: Childhood Friends

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of NCIS and Unforgettable season one

Summary: A case brings Tony in contact with an old friend, Carrie Wells. He feels very alone especially since his father is going to visit. Only Carrie knows what his childhood was like, she had been there. Will the attitudes of his team mates drive Tony away? Will Gibbs do anything to keep the man he loves or will he lose him? SLASH Tibbs, a cynical look at Senior. It's an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS or Unforgettable. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B Sorry to those who had promised to read this, but due to health and Facebook playing up I couldn't find you all.

'We need to go to NCIS and check to see if there case is like ours. Hopefully, we can find a connection, or at least something to go on. At the moment, we have nothing.' Carrie told Al. She wanted to do this in person; it was a lot harder at times to get things done over the phone.

Al just shook his head as he stared at her. 'Fine,' he finally uttered. He didn't like this and was positive that they weren't going to help.

XXXXX

Tony stared down at his cell. He couldn't believe his father not only wanted to visit, but actually had arrived. He had to mentally prepare himself for everyone he worked with to fall all over him, everyone apart from Gibbs. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten what he had told them. It was that or they didn't believe him or didn't care. Tony hadn't told them everything. They knew nothing about the physical and mental abuse, and now he was glad of that. Being brought up that way he still jumped when his father was here. He couldn't imagine if they continued to like Senior after they had been told everything. He didn't think he could stay here if that happened.

'Here come those cops who called about that case.' McGee whispered.

Gibbs just grunted in reply. He wasn't going to let anyone take away his case. He would wait and see what they actually wanted before deciding anything.

Tony looked up to see the visitors, and his mouth fell open as he saw the familiar, attractive redhead.

Gibbs turned and stared at Tony a frown on his face. He didn't like this, he'd never seen Tony just stare like that before.

'God Tony, grow up your embarrassing.' McGee muttered.

Ziva didn't like the fact that Tony seemed interested in the woman. That shouldn't happen, he was in love with her and she hadn't finished having fun with him yet.

'Carrie Wells?' Tony questioned as he stood and walked around his desk.

'Tony? Oh my god, Anthony DiNozzo Junior.' Carrie laughed as she rushed over to him.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 'It's so good to see you.'

Carrie pulled away and stared into his green eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'Later.' He whispered and waited for her to nod in agreement.

Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva glanced at each other. How could she know something was wrong straight away when they didn't? They worked with him every day.

'Another ex-girlfriend Tony? You just can't seem to keep them.' McGee laughed.

Al looked at Carrie and Tony, he'd remember her talking about him and that they had lost touch. They had been only kids at the time. He managed to reign in the jealousy.

'He must only be interesting for a little while.' Ziva added. She really didn't like this woman, and this connection she had with him.

'Hey.' Gibbs slammed his hand on the desk and made everyone jump. 'You do all have work to do don't you?' He watched as they nodded. 'Then get back to work.'

Carrie watched as the silver-haired man stared at Tony. There seemed to be something there.

'For your information she isn't a girlfriend, ex or otherwise. We were friends when we were kids. We lost contact with each other.' Tony briefly explained and then turned back to Carrie. 'So you're here about a case?'

Al nodded and let Carrie talk, with their history they might actually be able to help. He hadn't actually had to go to NCIS before, but dealing with the FBI was a nightmare.

'We have a murder and from the information, we've managed to collect it sounds like a body you found a couple of weeks ago. We were just wondering if we could compare files and see if firstly there is a connection and secondly we might have different pieces of info that could end up helping. I know it's a long shot.' Carrie chuckled.

Tony turned to look at Gibbs, who nodded. 'Okay, come over to my desk and I'll find the file and get it brought up.' They followed him as he walked back to his desk.

Gibbs watched them closely. How come Tony had never mentioned Carrie Wells person. They seemed to be very close considering they hadn't seen each other since they were kids. As he looked back on his conversations with his second in command he, realised that Tony rarely mentioned his childhood, and the moments, he did, were not exactly happy. He never understood why he kept giving senior chances.

The elevator doors opened and out bounced Abby. 'Hi, ohh visitors. I'm Abby.'

'I'm Detective Carrie Wells, and this is Lieutenant Al Burns.'

'Is this a new case?'

'No, it's one from a couple of weeks ago. There might be a civilian body. We're just checking.'

'Don't forget we're all meeting up with you dad tonight.' Abby reminded him, an enormous smile on her face.

Carrie's face fell at hearing that and turned to look at Tony. 'You're still in contact with your father?' She was livid; her eyes flashed, and her cheeks reddened.

'Yes, the real Tony DiNozzo. He's a lovely man. I guess you already know him being childhood friends.' Ziva sniffed.

Gibbs hated the fact that Senior introduced himself that way. There was only one Tony DiNozzo to him, and he was the best young agent he had ever worked with.

'Tony.' Carrie growled as she completely ignored Ziva.

'Not here.' He stood, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the elevator. He jabbed the button hard. As soon as it arrived he pushed her in. Tony waited for it to start to move before he pressed the emergency stop.

'They don't know about him do they?' Carrie wanted to know.

'Most of it, no they don't.'

'Why haven't you told them? They are your friends, aren't they?' She watched him carefully.

'I thought they were, but now I'm not so sure.' Tony's sigh was full of defeat. He was so tired, he honestly didn't know if he could keep doing this.

'So what do they know?'

'I told them about Hawaii, and about being disowned. As soon as they met him though, he had charmed them. All of them apart from Gibbs. He's not a huge fan.'

'He'd better not turn up and say anything while I'm here.' Carrie warned him.

Tony couldn't help himself and laughed. 'It's good to see you.'

'You too, and this time we'll stay in touch.'

'Let's get back out there.' It was so good to be around who knew what Senior was like below the charming façade.

'I will try and play nice with your father if I see him. If he or any of those out there say anything, I'm not going to hold back.'

'Thanks, Carrie, but I'm grown up now you don't need to protect me.'

'I think I do, and you really need a friend right about now who actually knows everything.'

'They see what I portray, just like every other person. Gibbs sees more though, he always has.'

'Well, they're not very good investigators if they can't see beyond this image. You even portrayed it as a kid. I guess they also don't know that you're an equal opportunity dater.'

'God no, they don't know about the men. Saying that I haven't dated a man in a very long time. I forgot that we still had kept in touch when I realised I liked men. I'm glad we were though.

'Is there a reason apart from your job that you haven't dated any guys?' Carrie smirked at him.

'We'd better get back out or Gibbs is not going to be happy.'

'Hmm, yes Gibbs.' She watched him for a moment longer. 'Okay, I'll let it go for now, but when we meet up off duty we're going to talk about everything.'

'Okay.' Tony pulled her into another hug. She really had appeared just at the right time.

XXXXX

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Al all kept glancing at the elevator. When the doors finally opened Carrie and Tony walked out arm in arm and laughing.

'That didn't take long.' Ziva smirked.

Gibbs wished at that moment his arms were long enough so he could head slap her. She would definitely get one later.

They had finally reached Tony's desk, and Carrie whirled around and glared at her. 'You really need to shut up now. So far you and he, 'she pointed at McGee, 'have been very unprofessional. You also no nothing about our history, all your guesswork has been wrong. If you keep doing things like this, you must really suck at being investigators.'

Tony smiled as he talked on the phone, arranging for the file to be brought up to him.

McGee's face reddened with anger and embarrassment, he opened his mouth to reply.

'Do not say another word. You're both professionals, start acting like it.' Gibbs ordered, he looked at Ziva and then turned to McGee. He then seemed to shrink behind his monitor. He turned and looked at Al and Carrie, and nodded at them.

'That's all right.' Al answered for them both.

'DiNozzo.' Gibbs looked at him and waited.

'The file is on its way up boss.'

'When it gets here go into the conference room and go through it with them. Let's find out if there is a connection. If there is, let's see if there are any other bodies out there.'

'Will do.' Tony looked at Al and Carrie. 'It shouldn't be long.'

Abby had just stood there and watched what had gone on. She wanted to stand up for Tim and Ziva. They were part of her family. She could also see where this Carrie person was coming from. It had been a good thing Gibbs had stopped it where he had.

'Junior, you really need to get some more elevators in here. I was waiting for ages.' Senior's voice suddenly hit them.

Carrie turned around and stared stonily at Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

TBC


End file.
